This invention relates to a composition comprising a fluorine-containing ester and an oligourethane or a polyurethane. It further relates to a particularly advantageous process for preparing aqueous dispersions of such compositions and to the use of such compositions for treating fiber materials.
It is known to confer an oil and water repellent finish on fiber materials, especially functional textiles in the form of sheet material, by applying fluoropolymers to them. This frequently takes the form of applying polymers that contain perfluorinated radicals (RF) to the textiles in the form of aqueous dispersions. Useful polymers here include such acrylate homo- or copolymers, polyurethanes and polyesters as contain RF radicals.
The use of RF-containing acrylates for the treatment of textiles is described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,140, 5,725,789 and 3,491,169. The use of RF-containing polyurethanes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,428, 3,923,715 discloses the use of mixtures of an RF-containing ester and a nonfluorinated vinyl polymer. EP-A 208 421 likewise describes mixtures for the oil and water repellent finishing of textiles. WO 95/33093 relates to the finishing of textiles with fluorinated compounds and extenders. Finally U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,264,484 and 4,401,780 likewise disclose mixtures which contain fluorinated fractions and are useful for the treatment of textile sheet materials.
Prior art compositions do not have optimal properties with regard to the oil and water repellent finishing of textile materials. First, the stability of aqueous dispersions of a number of such compositions is unsatisfactory. This is a disadvantage because the use of compositions for textile treatment in the form of aqueous dispersions is the technically and economically best method. Secondly, the desired performance level is in a number of cases achievable only, if at all, with high product add-ons on the textile. Thirdly, it is a frequently observed disadvantage that the performance of finished textiles deteriorates excessively on abrasion because, in use, ie. under mechanical stress, a certain proportion of the finishing products on the surface of the textile is removed by abrasion, and this has an adverse effect on the permanence of the finishing effects.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition for conferring a highly effective oil and water repellent finish on fiber materials that is obtainable in the form of very stable aqueous dispersions and that provides finished fiber materials with minimal if any post-abrasion deterioration in performance.
This object is achieved by a composition comprising a component A and a component B, component A being an ester or a mixture of esters and being obtainable by reacting a dicarboxylic acid or a mixture of dicarboxylic acids of the formula (I)
HOOC"Parenopenst"CH R"Parenclosest"aCOOHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
with a diol or a mixture of diols selected from diols of the formulae (II) to (XI)
[RF1"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"b"Parenopenst"Xxe2x80x94CH2"Parenclosest"c]2C(CH2OH)2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CRRxe2x80x2"Parenopenst"X"Parenclosest"dCRRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94CH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
HO"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"e"Parenopenst"SiR2xe2x80x94O"Parenclosest"fSiR2"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"eOHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
HOxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94N Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94CH2CH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
HO"Parenopenst"CHR"Parenclosest"t"Parenopenst"CHRxe2x80x94CHRxe2x80x94O"Parenclosest"gCHRxe2x80x94CHRxe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI)
[RF2"Parenopenst"CH R2"Parenclosest"b1C(R2)(OH)xe2x80x94CH R2xe2x80x94]2X1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
[RF2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(R2)(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94]2X1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIII)
[RF2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(R2)(Z)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94]2X1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IX)
[RF2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94]2C(CH2OH)2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X)
[RF2"Parenopenst"CHR2"Parenclosest"b1C(R2)(Z)xe2x80x94CHR2xe2x80x94]2X1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XI)
subject to the proviso that at least one diol of the formula (II) or of the formula (III) or of one of the formulae (VII) to (XI) participate in the reaction, and component B being an oligourethane or polyurethane obtainable by reacting a diol or a mixture of diols selected from diols of the formulae (II) to (XII)
(HOxe2x80x94CH2)3Cxe2x80x94H2xe2x80x94CH3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XII)
with a diisocyanate or a mixture of diisocyanates of the formula (XIII)
OCNxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3xe2x80x94NCOxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII)
where any R is independently of the others hydrogen or an alkyl radical of 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
a is from 2 to 10, preferably from 2 to 6,
b is from 1 to 4,
c is 0 or 1,
d is 0 or 1,
RF1 is CF3"Parenopenst"CF2"Parenclosest"h1,
h1 is from 3 to 15, preferably from 7 to 11,
Rxe2x80x2 is "Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"b when d is 1 and xe2x80x94X"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"b when d is 0,
e is from 1 to 4,
f is from 10 to 50,
g is from 0 to 6,
t is from 0 to 8,
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94PRxe2x80x94, preferably xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94,
Rxe2x80x3 is R or xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH,
X1 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"b1Sxe2x80x94, "Parenopenst"S"Parenclosest"u, xe2x80x94S(O2)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O2)xe2x80x94(CH2"Parenclosest"b1S(O2)xe2x80x94 preferably xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94,
Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94PR2xe2x80x94, preferably xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
Z is "Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"c1"Parenopenst"OCpH2p"Parenclosest"e1"Parenopenst"OCHRxe2x80x94CHR"Parenclosest"d1OH,
b1 is from 1 to 4, preferably 1,
c1 is from 0 to 18,
d1 is from 0 to 8,
RF2 is CF3"Parenopenst"CF2"Parenclosest"h2,
h2 is from 3 to 19, preferably from 7 to 11,
e1 is from 0 to 8,
any R2 is independently of the others hydrogen or a branched or unbranched alkyl radical of 1 to 18, preferably 2 to 6 or 16 to 18, carbon atoms,
p is from 3 to 8,
u is from 2 to 8,
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is a divalent aliphatic or cycloaliphatic radical of 4 to 40 carbon atoms or is a divalent aromatic radical of the formula
xe2x80x94C6H3(R)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C6H3(R)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C6H3(R)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C6H3(R)xe2x80x94CR2xe2x80x94C6H3(R)xe2x80x94,
where C6H3 is a trivalent radical derived from benzene, and if desired blocking any isocyanate groups left in the reaction product of diol and diisocyanate.
Compositions according to the invention are very useful for the treatment of fiber materials, especially textile sheet materials such as upholstery fabrics. The fiber materials here are preferably textile sheet materials which are 50 to 100% by weight synthetic polymer, especially polyester, polyacrylonitrile or polyamide or mixtures thereof, and 0 to 50% by weight native fiber, especially cellulose. The sheet materials acquire oil and water repellent properties as a result. A particular advantage of the use of compositions according to the invention is that the finished fiber materials suffer little if any loss of oil and water repellent performance on mechanical abrasion. Treatment with compositions according to the invention also makes it possible to confer a pleasantly soft hand and substantial resistance to yellowing on fiber materials.
Compositions according to the invention are preferably used in the form of aqueous dispersions. A preferred embodiment thus includes water and one or more dispersants as well as the components A and B. They preferably include at least one nonionic dispersant or a mixture of nonionic dispersants. In individual cases it is also possible for them to additionally include an anionic, cationic or amphoteric dispersant. In some cases, useful aqueous dispersions are obtainable by using a mixture of a nonionic dispersant and a cationic dispersant.
Compositions according to the invention include at least a component A and a component B.
Component A is an ester or a mixture of esters obtainable by reacting a dicarboxylic acid or a mixture of dicarboxylic acids of the formula (I)
HOOC"Parenopenst"CH R"Parenclosest"aCOOHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
with a diol or a mixture of diols selected from diols of the formulae (II) to (XI)
[RF1"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"b"Parenopenst"Xxe2x80x94CH2"Parenclosest"c]2C(CH2OH)2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CRRxe2x80x2"Parenopenst"X"Parenclosest"dCRRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94CH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
HO"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"e"Parenopenst"SiR2xe2x80x94O"Parenclosest"fSiR2"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"eOHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
HOxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94N Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94CH2CH2OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
HO"Parenopenst"CHR"Parenclosest"t"Parenopenst"CHRxe2x80x94CHRxe2x80x94O"Parenclosest"gCHRxe2x80x94CHRxe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI)
[RF2"Parenopenst"CH R2"Parenclosest"b1C(R2)(OH)xe2x80x94CH R2xe2x80x94]2X1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
[RF2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(R2)(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94]2X1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIII)
[RF2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(R2)(Z)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94]2X1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IX)
[RF2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94]2C(CH2OH)2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X)
[RF2"Parenopenst"CHR2"Parenclosest"b1C(R2)(Z)xe2x80x94CHR2xe2x80x94]2X1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XI)
It will be appreciated that the use of a mixture of dicarboxylic acids and/or a mixture of diols provides a component A which is not an individual ester, but a mixture of esters. The reaction with the dicarboxylic acid of the formula I shall involve at least one diol of the formula (II) or (III) or of one of the formulae (VII) to (XI). Diols of the formulae (IV), (V) and/or (VI) may be additionally involved in the reaction.
Diols for the purposes of the invention (component A, component B) are compounds conforming to one of the formulae (II) to (XII). Compounds which fall within one of these formulae are diols for the purposes of the invention, even if they contain more than two alcoholic hydroxyl groups, ie. are strictly speaking not diols. Examples of such xe2x80x9cdiolsxe2x80x9d are triethanolamine (formula (V) with Rxe2x80x3xe2x95x90xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH) and 1,1,1-trimethylolpropane (formula (XII)).
Dicarboxylic acids useful for preparing component A fall within the abovementioned formula (I). Here, a is from 2 to 10, preferably from 2 to 6. R is hydrogen or an alkyl radical of 1 to 4 carbon atoms. Particularly good results are obtainable on using adipic acid (Rxe2x95x90H, a=4) as dicarboxylic acid.
The diols or diol mixtures useful as starting compounds for preparing the esters (component A) conform to one or more of the formulae (II) to (XI). At least one diol of the formula (II) or (III) or of one of the formulae (VII) to (XI) shall be used. As a consequence, component A will be at least in part made up of one or more esters containing perfluorinated radicals RF. Preferred diols of the formula (II) are diols in which X is xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, b=2, c=1 and RF1 is an unbranched perfluoroalkyl radical of 8 to 12 carbon atoms. The preparation of some preferred diols is described in EP-A 348 350. Particularly useful as component A are esters that are obtainable from adipic acid and the abovementioned preferred diols of the formula (II), especially diols of the formula (II) where b=2, c=1, Xxe2x95x90xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 and RF1xe2x95x90CF3"Parenopenst"CF2"Parenclosest"h1, where h1 is from 7 to 11 for the individual diols of the mixture. Preferred diols of the formulae (VII) to (XI) are diols in which X1 is xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, Z is "Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"c1"Parenopenst"OCH2CH2"Parenclosest"d1OH, b1 is 1 or 2, c1 is from 0 to 8, RF2 is an unbranched perfluoroalkyl radical of 8 to 12 carbon atoms and d1 is from 0 to 6. Particularly useful as component A are esters obtainable from adipic acid and one or more of the abovementioned preferred diols of the formula (II) or of one of the formulae (VII) and (VIII) or a mixture of diols of the formulae (VII) and (VIII), especially those diols of the formula (VII) or (VI) where b=1, X1xe2x95x90xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, Yxe2x95x90xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and RF2xe2x95x90CF3"Parenopenst"CF2"Parenclosest"h2, where h2 is from 7 to 11 for the individual diols of the mixture.
Also very useful are esters prepared by reacting adipic acid with a mixture of diols of the formula (II) and of the formula (IV), (V) and/or (VI) or with a mixture of diols of the formula (VII) and of the formula (VIII), (IX), (X) and/or (XI). These esters and other esters useful as component A may be prepared according to generally known chemical methods, for example by esterifying or condensing the dicarboxylic acid with diol or by transesterifying with diol under acid catalysis in the presence or absence of an organic solvent. Ketones are useful solvents.
Of the diols of the formula (III), particularly useful ones have R equal H, X equal xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 and d=1. In this case, Rxe2x80x2 is "Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"bRF1, where b is from 1 to 4, preferably 1, and RF1 is a perfluorinated linear alkyl radical of 4 to 16, preferably 8 to 12, carbon atoms. Also very useful are diols of the formula (III) where d=0. In this case, Rxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94X"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"bRF1. X is again preferably xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 and b and RF1 are each as defined above, although b in this case is preferably 2. Of the diols of the formula (IV), preferred ones have e from 1 to 3 and all R radicals equal CH3. Diols of the formula (IV) where Rxe2x95x90H are less preferred; more particularly, in the xe2x80x94SiR2xe2x80x94 units of the formula IV the two R radicals are never both hydrogen.
Of the diols of the formula (V), diethanolamine, triethanolamine and N-methyldiethanolamine are particularly useful.
Of the diols of the formula (VI), particularly useful ones have all R radicals in the "Parenopenst"CHR"Parenclosest"t units equal hydrogen. In the "Parenopenst"CHRxe2x80x94CHRxe2x80x94O"Parenclosest"g units, preferably all R radicals are independently hydrogen or CH3.
Of the diols of the formula (VIII), particularly useful ones have Y equal xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, X1 equal xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94 and RF2 equal a perfluorinated linear alkyl radical of 4 to 16, preferably 8 to 12, carbon atoms.
Of the diols of the formulae (IX), (X) and (XI), preferred ones have X1 equal xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, b1 equal 1, Z equal "Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"c1"Parenopenst"OCH2CH2"Parenclosest"d1OH, c1 from 0 to 8 and d1 from 0 to 6.
In the abovementioned formulae (VII) to (XI), X1 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PR2xe2x80x94, "Parenopenst"S"Parenclosest"u, xe2x80x94S"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"b1Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O2)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O2)"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"b1S(O2)xe2x80x94 preferably X1 is xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94. An xe2x80x94S(O2)xe2x80x94 grouping is a sulfone group that is obtainable by oxidation of the corresponding sulfide group.
Diols of the formula (VII) where X1 is xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or "Parenopenst"S"Parenclosest"u are obtainable according to the following general method:
xe2x80x83RF2"Parenopenst"CHR2"Parenclosest"b1xe2x88x921I+CHR2xe2x95x90CR2xe2x80x94CHR2xe2x80x94OHxe2x86x92RF2"Parenopenst"CHR2"Parenclosest"b1CR2(I)xe2x80x94CHR2xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIIa)
The compound (VIIa) is reacted with Na2S or Na"Parenopenst"S"Parenclosest"uxe2x80x94Na, eliminating HI from (VIIa) to form an epoxide intermediate. Two such epoxide molecules react with S2xe2x88x92 or "Parenopenst"S"Parenclosest"u2xe2x88x92 by ring opening to form the diol of the formula (VII).
For Zxe2x95x90"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"2xe2x80x94"Parenopenst"O CHRxe2x80x94CHR"Parenclosest"d1OH, diols of the formula (XI) are preparable from the diols of the formula (VII) by alkoxylation, eg. ethoxylation, or by corresponding etherification reactions.
Diols of the formula (X) are preparable by reacting RF2xe2x80x94I with (CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94CH2)2C(CH2OH)2, to form (RF2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(I)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94CH2)2C(CH2OH)2. Reaction with sodium hydroxide produces from this (by HI elimination) (RF2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94CH2)2C(CH2OH)2. X1 here is preferably xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94.
Diols of the formula (VIII) where X1 is NR2 or PR2 and Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 are preparable by reacting allyl glycidyl ethers
CH2xe2x95x90CHCH2Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94E
where E is a monovalent radical derived from ethylene oxide (or from R2-substituted ethylene oxide), with H2NR2 or H2PR2 to form compounds o f the formula
[CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CR2(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94]2NR2xe2x80x94 (or PR2 instead of NR2).
These compounds are reacted with RF2-I, with the RF2-I adding to the Cxe2x95x90C double bond. HI is subsequently eliminated in an alkaline medium to form a compound of the formula (VIII). Diols of the formula (VIII) can be used to obtain diols of the formula (IX) by alkoxylation, eg. ethoxylation or etherification, as described above for the preparation of diols of the formula (XI).
A number of methods of preparing useful diols are disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 5,693,747.
The esters which form component A are compounds or mixtures of compounds which preferably contain 1 to 10 units derived from the dicarboxylic acid or units derived from the diol. Owing to the presence of the RF radicals, which contain a plurality of CF2 groups, component A is an oligomer or polymer or a mixture of oligomers or polymers. Depending on the number of ester groupings, which is preferably 1 to 10, as mentioned above, component A may additionally constitute an oligoester or polyester or a mixture of oligoesters or polyesters. The number of units derived from the dicarboxylic acid and the diol, ie. the number of ester linkages, which is preferably 1 to 10, can be controlled through the reaction conditions for the reaction of dicarboxylic acid (derivative) with diol. For instance, an esterification or transesterification reaction can be discontinued in a conventional manner, by lowering the temperature or changing the pH (removing the acid used as catalyst).
By contrast, component B, as more particularly described hereinbelow, is an oligourethane or polyurethane if only because a plurality of urethane linkages are present. That is, component B acquires the character of an oligomer or polymer or of a mixture of oligomers and polymers not solely by virtue of RF radicals.
Component A preferably comprises esters obtainable by reacting (polycondensing) dicarboxylic acid or dicarboxylic acid mixture with diol or diol mixture in such a ratio that a total of 0.9 to 1.1 mol of alcoholic OH groups in the diol or diol mixture are used per mole of xe2x80x94COOH groups in the dicarboxylic acid or dicarboxylic acid mixture and 50 to 100% of the number of these alcoholic OH groups come from a diol of the formula (II) and/or of the formula (III) and/or of one of the formulae (VII) to (XI). When component A is prepared by transesterification, it is similarly preferable to use 0.9 to 1.1 mol of alcoholic groups per ester group of the dicarboxylic diester used as starting material.
Component B in the compositions of the invention is an oligo- or polyurethane obtainable by reacting a diol or diol mixture selected from diols of the formulae (II) to (XII) with a diisocyanate or diisocyanate mixture. Formula (XII) describes 1,1,1-trismethylolpropane. What was said above with regard to particularly suitable, preferred compounds of these formulae for the preparation of component A applies to the preparation of component B as well. In contradistinction to the preparation of component A, however, it is not absolutely necessary for the preparation of component B that at least one diol of the formula (II) or of the formula (III) or of one of the formulae (VII) to (XI) participate in the reaction. Preferably, however, component B is prepared using at least one diol of the formula (II), (III), (VII), (VIII), (IX), (X) or (XI) alone or as part of a diol mixture.
The diisocyanate or mixture of diisocyanates which can be reacted with diol or diol mixture to form a component B conforms to the formula (XIII).
OCNxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3xe2x80x94NCOxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII).
where Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is a divalent aliphatic or cycloaliphatic radical of 4 to 40 carbon atoms or is a divalent aromatic radical of the formula xe2x80x94C6H3(R)xe2x80x94 or of the formula xe2x80x94C6H3(R)xe2x80x94CR2xe2x80x94C6H3(R)xe2x80x94 or of the formula xe2x80x94C6H3(R)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C6H3(R)xe2x80x94, where C6H3 is a trivalent radical derived from benzene. One of these 3 free valences is attached to R, R being as defined above, preferably being hydrogen or methyl. The other two free valences on C6H3 are preferably disposed para to each other, ie. the isocyanate groups are preferably disposed para to each other.
Aliphatic or cycloaliphatic Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 may be linear or branched. Useful diisocyanates for preparing component B include for example hexamethylene 1,6-diisocyanate, trimethylhexamethylene 1,6-diisocyanate (mixed isomers) or DDI 1410 diisocyanate (from Henkel, USA), DDI 1410 diisocyanate being a cyclohexane derivative where each of 4 ring carbon atoms has a relatively long alkyl radical attached to it. Two of these long-chain alkyl radicals have a terminal xe2x80x94NCO group. DDI 1410 diisocyanate has a total of 38 carbon atoms. Preference is given to using diisocyanates of the formula (XIII) where Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is an open-chain aliphatic, branched or unbranched radical of 4 to 10 carbon atoms, a cycloaliphatic radical of 6-40 carbon atoms or an aromatic radical of the abovementioned structure. Preferred cycloaliphatic diisocyanates include unsubstituted cyclohexane 1,4-diisocyanate, alkyl- mono- or -polysubstituted cyclohexane 1,4-diisocyanate and a cyclohexane which is substituted by alkyl groups whereof two are terminated by xe2x80x94NCO groups.
Particularly preferred aromatic diisocyanates are toluylene diisocyanates C6H3(CH3)(NCO)2, where C6H3 is again a trivalent radical derived from benzene. The position of the methyl group and of the two NCO groups relative to each other is freely choosable, and it is even possible to use mixed isomers, for example a mixture of toluene 2,4-diisocyanate and toluene 2,6-diisocyanate. A further diisocyanate preferred for preparing component B is diphenylmethane 4,4xe2x80x2-diisocyanate.
As with the preparation of component A, a preferred way of preparing component B comprises reacting the starting compounds with each other in equimolar or substantially equimolar amounts. Thus, in a preferred embodiment of composition according to the invention, component B is an oligourethane or polyurethane obtainable by reacting a diol or mixture of diols of the abovementioned formulae (II) to (XII) with a diisocyanate or mixture of diisocyanates of the formula (XIII) in such a ratio that 0.9 to 1.1 mol of NCO groups in the diisocyanate or diisocyanate mixture are used per mole of alcoholic group in the diol or diol mixture.
Component B is an oligomer or polymer, not just on account of the presence of RF radicals (which, in contradistinction to component A, are not mandatory in component B). On the contrary, component B has the character of an oligomer or polymer if only through the presence of a plurality of urethane linkages, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94. Their number in component B is on average 5 to 100 per molecule, preferably 5 to 50. The number of urethane linkages in component B can be controlled in a conventional manner, through the conditions under which it is prepared.
If the oligo- or polyurethane obtained by the reaction of diisocyanate with diol still contains free isocyanatb groups, for example owing to the use of a molar excess of diisocyanate, these NCO groups are preferably blocked. This urethane with blocked isocyanate groups is very useful as component B in compositions according to the invention. NCO groups may be blocked using compounds having acidic hydrogen atoms that are known from the technical literature. Examples of useful blocking agents are dimethylpyrazole, diacetyl, caprolactam and substituted or unsubstituted phenols. Particularly preferred blocking agents for compositions according to the invention are ketone oximes, especially butanone oxime, acetone oxime or methyl isobutyl ketone oxime.
To prepare component B from a mixture of diisocyanates and/or a mixture of diols, the reaction may be carried out by using all individual compounds of the mixtures simultaneously. Examples thereof are the reaction of a single diisocyanate with a mixture of diols, of a diisocyanate mixture with a single diol or the reaction of diisocyanate mixture with diol mixture in the simultaneous presence of all individual compounds of the respective mixtures. However, a particularly useful way to prepare a component B is a process in which the individual compounds of such a mixture are used in succession. This may be illustrated with reference to the example of a preferred embodiment of compositions according to the invention. In this preferred embodiment, component B is an oligourethane or polyurethane obtainable by reacting a diol of the formula (II), of the formula (VII) or of the formula (VIII) with a diisocyanate of the formula OCNxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3xe2x80x94NCO, where Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is a linear or branched alkylene radical of 6-12 carbon atoms in such amounts that the resulting reaction product has no free xe2x80x94NCO groups but free OH groups, then further reacting with a cycloaliphatic diisocyanate of 10 to 40 carbon atoms in such amounts that the resulting reaction product has free NCO groups, and then reacting with a diol of the formula (V) in such amounts that the resulting reaction product (component B) has no free NCO groups. This embodiment thus utilizes a mixture of diisocyanates and first reacts the diol with a deficiency of diisocyanate and then with an excess of another diisocyanate and subsequently free NCO groups with another diol (formula V). This preferred embodiment is likewise subject to the above statements with regard to the preferred structures for diisocyanates and diols.
The reaction of diisocyanates with diols which leads to a component B can be carried out according to generally known methods for preparing polyurethanes, for example as a reaction in an organic solvent. As with the preparation of component A, useful solvents include ketones which are later easy to remove by distillation, eg. methyl isobutyl ketone. It is advantageous for the solvent to be easily removable because compositions according to the invention are advantageously used in the form of solvent-free aqueous dispersions when used for treating fiber materials.
Oligo- or polyurethanes useful as component B are described in EP-A 348 350, and a particularly useful process for preparing useful oligo- or polyurethanes is revealed in EP-A 459 125. This process may be used in a similar manner to prepare component B in compositions according to the invention.
It has been found that (non-inventive) compositions in the form of aqueous dispersions which include a component A but no component B do provide a certain level of oil and water repellent performance, but the performance is not satisfactory in every respect. The same is true of compositions which include a component B but no component A. One disadvantage with the former is that it is frequently difficult to obtain a stable aqueous dispersion of component A with nonionic dispersants only. Yet aqueous dispersions are very desirable when component A is to be used for the oil and/or water repellent finishing of textile sheet materials. True, it is possible to obtain stable aqueous dispersions of component A with ionic, for example cationic, dispersants. But this frequently results in the disadvantage that the finished textiles have an increased tendency to deteriorate in performance on abrasion. The reason for this is that abrading will also remove finish (mechanically) from the textile surface. The result is that the oil/water repellency can decrease significantly in the use of the textiles. Moreover, cationic dispersions of component A are not optimal with regard to LAD (laundry air dry) effects, especially on synthetic fiber fabrics. Good LAD effects, ie. post-laundry shape stability of textiles without post-laundry ironing, are desirable because the textiles can be air-dried after laundering without any need for ironing. The textiles retain their original shape on air drying when the finish imparts a good LAD effect. However, it has been determined that aqueous dispersions of component A (without a component B) lead to good LAD values when the dispersions include only nonionic dispersants, ie. in particular no cationic dispersants.
However, such dispersants are frequently stable only for a short time, if at all. Aqueous dispersions which include a component B but no component A have the disadvantage that, although they impart good oil and water repellency when component B contains RF groups, ie. was prepared from a diol of the formula (II), (III) or of one of the formulae (VII) to (XI), they are not optimal with regard to the LAD performance of the finished textiles.
It has now been found that, surprisingly, a combination of components A and B eliminates the disadvantages described. Such a combination, which constitutes the essence of the present invention, provides for the positive properties of component A and of component B to be preserved and frequently even improved. Compositions according to the invention provide in many cases better results with regard to durability of the effects on abrasion, LAD and oil and water repellency than either of the two components A and B alone.
Compositions according to the invention provide cotton fiber materials with very good LAD and abrasion resistance performance even when they include ionic, for example cationic, dispersants. By contrast, the LAD and abrasion resistance performance of fabrics composed of synthetic fibers and of synthetic/cotton blends is not optimal in all cases when ionic, especially cationic, dispersants are present. For this reason, aqueous dispersions of compositions according to the invention preferably do not include ionic dispersants, but only nonionic dispersants. This is because in this case they are very useful for treating all kinds of fiber materials, not only cotton but also synthetics or fiber blends. Oil and water repellency, LAD performance and abrasion resistance, ie. resistance of the effects to abrasion, are very good from the use of such nonionic compositions. Although an aqueous dispersion which includes component A but no component B will in many cases only be stable when a cationic dispersant is used, it has been determined that, surprisingly, an aqueous dispersion which includes both A and B is obtainable with high stability even from an exclusively nonionic dispersing system. This applies in particular when the dispersing is effected using the preferred process indicated hereinbelow and in claim 12 (conjoint dispersing of A and B).
Useful nonionic dispersants include surface-active compounds known from the technical literature, for example ethoxylated phenols, carboxylic acids, etc. Useful propoxylated or ethoxylated/propoxylated dispersants (block or random copolymers) have likewise been described in the technical literature. Instead of a single dispersant it is also possible to use a mixture of nonionic dispersants. Particularly useful dispersants for compositions according to the invention in the form of aqueous dispersions are ethoxylated alcohols of the formula R1xe2x80x94O"Parenopenst"CH2CH2O"Parenclosest"nH. Here R1 is a linear or branched alkyl radical of 6 to 22 carbon atoms and n is from 4 to 14.
Aqueous dispersions of compositions according to the invention that include further ingredients, for example those of the kind mentioned hereinbelow, may for this reason benefit from the presence of certain fractions of ionic surface-active compounds, either as dispersants or as liquor stabilizers. An example of this is a composition according to the invention that is prepared by first preparing an aqueous dispersion of components A and B by using nonionic dispersants exclusively and then adding an aqueous dispersion of an acrylate polymer having RF groups. Such aqueous RF-acrylate dispersions may be commercially available products, which are frequently prepared using cationic dispersants.
Useful liquor stabilizers are amphoteric dispersants such as amine oxides or pyrazoline-betaines. When ionic dispersants are used at all to prepare aqueous dispersions of compositions according to the invention, they should only be added subsequently to a stable nonionic dispersion and not in the course of the production of a dispersion of components A and B.
In compositions according to the invention that, in addition to the preferred nonionic dispersants, also contain cationic dispersants, for example because of a subsequent addition of a ready-prepared cationic RF-acrylate dispersion, the amount of cationic dispersant should be minimized so as not to risk any deterioration in LAD and abrasion resistance. The subsequent addition of an aqueous dispersion of an acrylic polymer which contains RF groups can be contemplated in particular when component B is an oligo- or polyurethane which contains no fluorinated radicals (RF groups). In this case, it can be advantageous-to add an RF-acrylic polymer dispersion. This raises the level of fluorine in the composition of the invention and hence also the level of oil/water repellency.
Compositions according to the invention that are not in the form of aqueous dispersions may be prepared by simply mixing the components A and B and optionally further components.
Aqueous dispersions of compositions according to the invention may be prepared according to various methods.
One possibility is to prepare separately a first aqueous dispersion which includes component A but not component B and a second aqueous dispersion which includes B but not A, and then to combine these first and second dispersions. Both the first dispersion and the second dispersion may additionally include further components, for example the hereinbelow more particularly described components C or D, 1,2-propylene glycol and/or a soft hand agent and/or a cellulose crosslinker or else further RF-containing esters or urethanes. Preferably, for the reasons mentioned, both the first and the second aqueous dispersion are free of ionic dispersants, particularly cationic dispersants. In the individual case, however, either of the two may contain a minor amount of a liquor stabilizer of the abovementioned kind. However, a liquor stabilizer and/or further components may also be added after the first and second dispersions have been combined. These components, added only subsequently to the ready-produced dispersion including A and B, may again be of the abovementioned kind. It is advantageous in particular, when this process of preparation is used, for the dispersion created by combining two separate dispersions to include a component C. This component C may be added by adding C either to the first or to the second dispersion or, preferably, only to the ready-produced dispersion created on combining. Component C is an acrylic acid or methacrylic acid homopolymer or copolymer which contains one or more perfluorinated radicals RF1 or RF2 and is more particularly described hereinbelow. It can be added in the form of the pure polymer, but it is preferable to use a ready-produced aqueous dispersion of the RF acrylic polymer. The reason why it is preferable for a composition according to the invention to additionally include an RF-acrylic polymer when the components A and B are dispersed separately is that it has been determined that aqueous dispersions which include a component A but no component B are not very stable when no ionic dispersants are used. On mixing such a dispersion of component A with a likewise exclusively nonionic dispersion of component B, the composition obtained is likewise not very stable when component B contains perfluorinated radicals RF. However, when a nonionic dispersion of B does not contain perfluorinated radicals RF, then the stability of the resulting dispersion, which contains both A and B, is substantially increased. When using the production process where a dispersion of A is prepared separately from a dispersion of B and these dispersions are then combined, it is accordingly advantageous in some cases for stability reasons for component B to be an RF-free oligo- or polyurethane. Such an RF-free urethane is preparable by reacting a diisocyanate or diisocyanate mixture of the formula (XIII) with a diol or diol mixture of the formulae (IV), (V), (VI) or (XII), but not of the formula (II) or (III) or of the formulae (VII) to (XI). However, in order that such a dispersion, including an RF-free component B, may provide an optimum oil and water repellency performance, it is preferable to raise the fluorine content of the dispersion by adding a component C. Also, the composition thus obtained frequently has improved stability in the form of an aqueous dispersion.
Although the aforementioned process of separately dispersing component A and component B provides compositions of the invention that are of high quality, a preferred process for preparing compositions according to the invention in the form of aqueous dispersions comprises preparing a mixture of the components A and B which optionally additionally includes an organic solvent and/or a component D, dispersing this mixture in water using a nonionic dispersant or dispersant mixture without using an anionic or cationic dispersant and then optionally removing the organic solvent and optionally adding further components.
It has been determined that compositions according to the invention in the form of aqueous dispersions prepared by this process of conjoint dispersing frequently represent an improvement even over compositions obtained by separate dispersing of A and B. This improvement takes the form in particular of an even further reduced tendency for reduced performance on abrasion and a further improved LAD performance. The reason for this difference between separate and conjoint dispersing is not known; the reason could be that a nonionic dispersion of component A, as used in the separate dispersing process, does not have a particularly high stability, whereas a separate nonionic dispersion of component A is never present in the preferred process of conjoint dispersing. It is accordingly possible that conjoint dispersing confers a different character on the disperse phase and that this character has an effect on the performance level of the finished textile. Accordingly, the preferred process for preparing compositions according to the invention is the process mentioned above and in claim 12, and among the compositions according to the invention that are in the form of aqueous dispersions, preference is given to those which are obtainable by this process.
This preferred process of conjoint dispersing is likewise preferably carried out using not ionic, especially not cationic, dispersants, but only nonionic dispersants. The dispersants may be added to the mixture of components A and B prior to dispersing, so that this dispersant-containing mixture is dispersed in pure water. However, it is also possiblexe2x80x94and frequently of advantagexe2x80x94to add the dispersant to the water prior to dispersing and to stir a dispersant-free mixture of components A and B into this dispersant-containing water. In place of a single nonionic dispersant, it is also possible to use a mixture of nonionic dispersants. Dispersing may be effected according to known methods by stirring and subsequent homogenization at room temperature or elevated temperature. Both the mixture of components A and B and the water may contain further components, for example those mentioned above for the case of separate dispersing, prior to the dispersing step. It is also possible for the mixture of components A and B to additionally include an organic solvent in which A and B are soluble, for example a low molecular weight aliphatic ketone. Use of an organic solvent can facilitate the handling of the mixture of A and B. Any organic solvent present is preferably removed again, for example by distillation, after the mixture has been dispersed in water. If it is desired for a composition according to the invention, as well as components A and B and dispersants, to include further components, these can be added to the mixture of A and B or to the water not just before the dispersing step. It is also possible to add one or more further components only after the mixture of A and B has been dispersed.
The preferred process of conjoint dispersing is likewise advantageously carried out using nonionic dispersants of the kind already described above, namely ethoxylated alcohols of the formula R1xe2x80x94O"Parenopenst"CH2CH2O"Parenclosest"nH. A single such alcohol may be used, or a mixture of such alcohols. R1, as observed above, is a linear or branched alkyl radical of 6 to 22 carbon atoms and n is from 4 to 40. However, other nonionic dispersants of the abovementioned kind are also very suitable.
Compositions according to the invention include component A and component B advantageously in such amounts that the weight ratio of A to B is in the range from 1:10 to 5:1. Preference is given to a ratio of 1:1 to 5:1. For the preferred process of conjoint dispersing, therefore, the mixture of components A and B to be dispersed preferably includes these two components in the stated ratio. Compositions according to the invention in the form of aqueous dispersions further include preferably 10 to 50%, especially 10-35%, by weight of the sum total of components A and B. This statement relates to the total weight of the dispersion without organic solvent, ie. to the weight of the dispersion after any organic solvent previously present has been removed. The specified range from 10 to 35% constitutes the optimal range with regard to performance and economic factors. An assay of less than 10% by weight for the sum total of components A and B does not in the individual case ensure that the performance of the oil/water repellent finish on the textile is up to the required level. An assay of more than 50% by weight normally does not provide for a relevant increase in performance, but the costs for the compositions increase.
Compositions according to the invention may, as well as components A and B, include further components. Examples of such components are soft hand agents, cellulose crosslinkers and flame retardants of the type customary in the textile finishing industry.
Compositions according to the invention, as well as components A and B, preferably include in addition one or more of the hereinbelow described components C and D and 1,2-propylene glycol. 1,2-Propylene glycol may be used as a stabilizer for aqueous dispersions or liquors. If aqueous dispersions of compositions according to the invention are to include further components apart from A and B, these may be added before or after the dispersing step. It is possible in the case of the aforementioned separate dispersing of components A and B to add the additional components either to component A or to component B prior to their dispersing or to one of the separately prepared aqueous dispersions. It is also possible to add these additional components only after the separately prepared dispersions of A and B have been combined. In the case of the separate preparation of a dispersion each of component A and of component B, it is frequently of advantage to add additional components only after the two dispersions have been combined. If a component D is to be used, however, it can be of advantage for the separately prepared dispersion of component B to already include this component D.
In the preferred process of the conjoint dispersing of component A and component B it is of advantage for the mixture of A and B not to include any further components apart from any component D and any organic solvent before the dispersing step. In this case, the dispersant or dispersant mixture is added to the water into which is stirred the mixture which contains components A and B and any component D and organic solvent. Preferably, further components are not added until after this mixture has been dispersed.
Component C is an acrylic acid or methacrylic acid homopolymer or copolymer which contains one or more perfluorinated RF1 and/or RF2 radicals, where RF1 and RF2 are each as defined above, preferably it is a polymer which contains an acrylic or methacrylic ester as monomeric building block and in which the RF radical is present in the alcohol component of this ester. Preferably these homo- or copolymers contain building blocks derived from the monomer of the formula
CH2xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94RF,
where RF is RF1 or RF2,
R5 is hydrogen or methyl, RF is as defined above and in claim 1 and R3 is an aliphatic linear divalent radical of 2 to 4 carbon atoms. A copolymer C, in addition to the monomer constituents mentioned here, will include further monomer constituents. Preferred further, co-monomers are vinyl chloride, vinylidene chloride and fluorine-free acrylic or methacrylic esters, especially esters having 4 to 22 carbon atoms in the alcohol component. Useful RF polymers, in addition to those mentioned above, are those which, between the acrylic acid radical and the RF radical, additionally include divalent functional radicals, for example xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or NR2. Such polymers are described for example in EP-A 190 993.
Acrylic or methacrylic acid homo- or copolymers of the kind mentioned can be prepared according to generally known methods, for example by free-radically initiated homo- or copolymerization of the corresponding monomers. RF-Acrylic polymers useful as component C are described in the literature, for example in EP-A 234 724, EP-A 190 993, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,984, 3,808,251 and 3,491,169.
Component D is a diisocyanate or a polyisocyanate whose NCO groups are blocked. It is known to use such blocked polyfunctional isocyanates as extenders in textile finishing. The use of these extenders in combination with fluoropolymers makes it possible to increase the level and durability of the oil and water repellent performance.
Useful diisocyanates for preparing a component D are the same diisocyanates as described above in connection with the preparation of component B. Useful polyisocyanates, ie. compounds having more than two NCO groups, are compounds which differ from the diisocyanates mentioned in that one or more Cxe2x80x94H linkages in these diisocyanates are replaced by Cxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O linkages. These Cxe2x80x94H linkages which are replaced by Cxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O can be aliphatic or aromatic Cxe2x80x94H linkages.
Useful blocking agents for the xe2x80x94NCO groups are the same as mentioned above in connection with component B. The isocyanate groups in component D are preferably blocked by ketone oximes, eg. by butanone oxime. Blocking is preferably complete, so that component D has no analytically detectable free isocyanate groups.
Extender products useful as component D are described in European Patent Application No. 98124501.2 (date of filing: Dec. 22, 1998) and also in EP-A 196 309, EP-A 537 578 and EP-A 872 503.
The di- or polyisocyanates with blocked isocyanate groups that are useful as component D may also be polymers, especially polyurethanes having blocked isocyanate groups. Such polyurethanes are obtainable by reacting polyfunctional isocyanates with polyhydric alcohols using an excess of isocyanate groups over alcoholic OH groups and subsequently blocking the free isocyanate groups left in the polyurethane. An example of such a polyurethane is a product obtainable by blocking free isocyanate groups in DESMODUR L75 from Bayer. Another example is Bayer""s Baygard EDW, a polyurethane based on an aromatic diisocyanate and 1,1,1-trimethylolpropane and whose isocyanate groups are blocked by a ketone oxime. Also useful is a polyurethane obtainable by reacting an excess of diphenylemethane 4,4xe2x80x2-diisocyanate with a mixture of mono-, di- and tripropylene glycol, then further reacting with 1,1,1-trimethylolpropane and N-methyldiethanolamine and blocking the free NCO groups with butanone oxime. Further useful polyurethanes are obtainable by reacting an excess of a diisocyanate or diisocyanate mixture of the abovementioned formula (XIII) with a diol or diol mixture, for example of the formula (V), (VI) or (XII), and then blocking the free isocyanate groups.
Component D may be added in pure form or in the form of an aqueous dispersion to a ready-prepared aqueous dispersion of components A and B. When the above-described process of conjointly dispersing components A and B is used, however, it is preferable to add component D to the mixture of A and B prior to dispersing. When the mixture of components A and B is present in the form of a solution in an organic solvent, it is advantageous for component D also to be used in the form of a solution in an organic solvent. It is also possible to prepare compositions according to the invention by preparing component D directly in a reaction mixture already containing component B. This can be accomplished, for example, by reacting a diisocyanate with a diol in an organic solvent to form a component B, then (to prepare component D) again adding diisocyanate and diol, using an excess of diisocyanate, and subsequently blocking the free NCO groups of the resulting polyurethane using a ketone oxime. In this process, the first diisocyanate used for preparing component B can be the same as or different to that from which component D is formed. The resulting solution of B and D in an organic solvent is then preferably combined with a component A, which may likewise be present as a solute in an organic solvent. The mixture of A, B and D can then be stirred into water which contains a nonionic dispersant and the organic solvent removed by distillation to obtain a stable aqueous dispersion of components A, B and D. Subsequently, if desired, further components of the abovementioned kind may be added.
Compositions according to the invention are preferably present in the form of aqueous dispersions which preferably include the hereinbelow mentioned components in the stated relative ratios:
5 to 50% by weight of component A, especially 5 to 25% by weight
3 to 40% by weight of component B, especially 5 to 25% by weight
0 to 30% by weight of component C, especially 3 to 20% by weight
0 to 20% by weight of component D, especially 3 to 15% by weight
0.5 to 10% by weight of dispersant or dispersant mixture
0 to 20% by weight of 1,2-propylene glycol
The remainder is water and any further constituents.
Compositions according to the invention, especially in the form of aqueous dispersions, provide very good oil and water repellent effects on fiber materials, especially textile sheet materials such as wovens or knits. It is similarly possible to thereby obtain textiles which combine good LAD performance with little if any tendency to deteriorate in performance on abrasion. The oil and water repellent performance of these textiles shows little if any deterioration in use, whereas prior art textiles frequently provide poorer oil and water repellency after use or abrasion. This is believed to be explained by mechanical abrasion also removing some of the fluoropolymer from the textile surface. Textiles advantageously finishable with compositions of the invention include cover fabrics for furniture and motorized vehicle seats. Compositions according to the invention provide advantageous finishes on textiles composed of a wide variety of fiber materials, preferably textiles which are 50 to 100% synthetic polymer, especially polyester, polyacrylonitrile and/or polyamide, and 0 to 50% by weight native fiber, especially cellulose.
Aqueous dispersions of compositions according to the invention can be applied to textile sheet materials according to known methods, for example by pad-mangling. The concentration of the finishing liquor and the finishing conditions are preferably set so that, after drying, the textiles have a fluorine add-on of 0.05 to 1.5% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 0.9%, based on the total weight of the dried textile and reckoned as % by weight of F.
Application by padding is followed in a conventional manner by squeezing off and drying, for example at 100 to 120xc2x0 C. for 5 to 15 minutes. It is frequently advantageous to additionally treat the dried textiles at a higher temperature, for example at 130xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 10 minutes.